


on a chemical level

by yongxiaowoo



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, chemical engineer kun, do science, fall in love ?, fighter pilot ten, they go gliding, um idk something about chronic pain, wait and see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongxiaowoo/pseuds/yongxiaowoo
Summary: for Mac ~
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	on a chemical level

**Author's Note:**

> for Mac ~

The sun was on its way to setting, resting gently above the shoreline. A warm salty breeze ruffled Ten's freshly washed and towel-dried hair. It had become significantly longer since he last had it buzzed for convenience. The sand beneath his feet had become his catharsis, each step leaving an imprint, though each was ephemeral, soon to be swallowed by the shore. He picked a spot- it was different every time he visited- and carefully sat down, spreading his legs in the sand, staring out at the sea. He gently lowered his eyelids, absorbing the warmth of the mature sunlight, letting the tension in his body wash away. 

Kun stepped out of his car, took off his lab coat and shoes and left them inside. He locked the car and stepped down from the car park onto the sand. He turned his head, just to check he had locked his car one more time. With a sigh, he continued his stroll. His teammates had forced him to leave the lab and take a break because he had started getting snappy with them. He was usually soft-spoken and gentle, so they knew he was in dire need of a break. They were on the brink of a breakthrough on their project and that meant that he was getting more stressed by the second. He was relieved to be taking a break, but he didn’t want to miss out on anything important in their research.  
The crashing of the waves slowly wore away at his thoughts, washing his mind clean of the stress. He looked up from his feet in the sand and first saw someone else farther down the beach, the sunset casting a golden glow on his skin. Then, somewhat too late, he saw the shore begin to crash a little too close to the man. The man appeared to have his eyes closed and didn't notice the fast-approaching water. Kun started to run without a second thought, yelping at the guy, and in his rush, his foot met a small rock near the stranger, and he tripped in the grandest fashion possible. The stranger looked up in alarm, but before a word could leave his lips, an abnormally large wave rippled across the shore and soaked him from head to toe. Oh, and Kun as well. Kun pushed himself up off of the now wet sand in disbelief. He sat next to the stranger who had wriggled backwards out of the possible splash zone of the sea and turned his head to have a good look at him. Their eyes met, and before he knew it, Kun had started to laugh. The coil in his stomach unravelled and the grimace etched into his forehead flattened out. The stranger soon began to laugh as well. They laughed until their chests ached. As their laughter drifted away with the breeze, the two men, who were but strangers only minutes ago, laid back on the sand, their heads turned toward each other.  
“My name is Kun,” said Kun.  
“Ten,” said Ten with a somewhat charming grin.  
Kun felt his stomach flip. Ten sure was handsome. He heard Ten begin to laugh again.  
“Pleased to meet you, Kun,” Ten offered a hand for him to shake, and he accepted it cheerfully, gripping the man’s roughed palm with his own. With the touch came a shuddering thump of his heart as it connected to his body- warmth flooded him, from his toes to his fingertips. He hadn't felt so alive before. It was like the sun had finally risen in his mind and burned away the clouds shrouding his clear thoughts. Everything was sharp and focused again. He met Ten’s clear again, pulling his hand from the grip of the other.  
“What a stupid way to meet,” Kun offered, smiling brightly.  
Ten turned his head to stare at the night sky so that Kun couldn’t see the fondness blossoming in his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“What do you do for a job?” Kun asked, his palm flush against his coffee mug, meeting the stare of the handsome man in front of him. Ten grinned, cocking his head to the side.  
“See if you can guess,” he teased, his eyes twinkling with glee. Kun dropped his gaze and tried to stop his cheeks from beginning to burn. He had met Ten in an unfortunate accident involving a large wave on the beach the night before- he hadn’t expected to be asked for coffee two days later. Looking at the extremely interesting pattern of the grain of wood on the coffee table, Kun offered a guess.  
“Do you do stand-up comedy?” Ten choked on a giggle, taking his hand away from his cup to clap his hands exuberantly.  
“Do I look that funny to you?” Ten asked, still laughing. Kun smiled, thinking of another guess.  
“Are you a mechanic?” He guessed again. Ten crinkled his eyes in joy.  
“You’re so close, so I will reward you with the real answer! I am a fighter pilot for the Airforce,” Ten shared, shuffling back into his chair and lifting his cup to his lips. Kun let out a gasp.  
“I’m a chemical engineer! You won’t believe this, but I’m assuming you’ve heard of the team working on the new “Fly Green” project for the Airforce?” Kun babbled, stopping to register whether Ten was familiar with the topic. Ten nodded his head obediently, eyes wide, waiting for the part he won’t believe.  
“I’m the lead on that team! We’re working on green fuel sources for you guys! What a coincidence,” Kun shared happily, leaning closer to Ten across the table, eyes twinkling with the joy of sharing his passion. Ten grinned at him.  
“It must be fate. I’m assuming having an expert pilot to consult would be valuable for your research?” Ten drawled, turning his body in his chair to look over his shoulder into Kun in an extremely dramatic self-absorbed manner. Kun stood with a jolt, abandoning his mug.  
“Do you want to see my lab?” Kun whisper-yelled across the table. Ten felt his heartbeat a being to speed up. He always wanted to see a scientific lab. Plus, the utter excitement rolling off Kun in waves was almost irresistible. He jumped to his feet without a second thought.  
“Of course, I want to see your lab!” He whisper-yelled back. Kun’s grin was almost unbearably bright now.  
“Okay! It’s easy walking distance from here coincidentally. Shall we?” Kun walked around the table, offering Ten his hand. Hadn’t they only just met? Why was this sweet, handsome guy offering Ten his palm? Ten stared at it, not quite sure what to do. He looked again at Kun’s face, open and kind and beckoning for Ten to take his outstretched hand. So, he did. He wasn’t sure why, but he was drawn to the guy like they were magnets. Kun intertwined their fingers, sent him a cheerful look, and tugged him toward the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They passed through a park on their way to Kun’s lab, flowers blooming, leaves of the trees the brightest green they will achieve throughout the year. Their hands were still intertwined, swinging between the pair in time with their steps. Ten had started to walk slower, though Kun only assumed it was because he wanted to appreciate the colours of all the new growth of the plants in the park. So, he matched the slower pace of the other, savouring the fresh scent of the air and the sun blinking through the foliage overhead.  
Ten’s grip on his hand tightened abruptly, and before Kun even had a chance to look over at Ten’s face, the man had started to crumble in front of him. With a grimace on his face, Ten looked like he was being forced to kneel by an unknown force- beads of sweat had started to fall from his forehead and he had started to make low sounds indicating he was in pain. Kun dropped to his knees beside him in a panic. Ten was still crushing his hand, but he didn’t care one bit.  
“Ten, what’s wrong? Are you okay?! Do I need to call an ambulance?” Kun rushed out, putting his free hand under Ten’s chin, raising his head as if to communicate with the man through his eyes. Ten grunted out something unintelligible and Kun began to shake.  
“Answer me Ten, are you okay?!” Kun almost yelped, his eyes darting over Ten, trying to scan the cowering man for any possible problems. Then, with a deep breath, all the tension that had possessed Ten just a second ago left his body. Ten slumped forwards into Kun’s arms, resting his forehead against the brunette’s shoulder. Kun’s shaking hand found its way into Ten’s dark hair, gently stroking- whether it was to calm the shuddering Ten or himself, he didn’t know.  
“I’m sorry,” Ten breathed out, refusing to lift his head in embarrassment. Kun didn’t say a word, he only continued to stroke the hair of the other.  
“I’m sorry,” Ten said again, but with more urgency this time- as if he was holding back a wall of tears from flooding out.  
“Don’t say sorry, nothing is your fault,” Kun whispered into the other’s shoulder. Ten pushed away and out of Kun’s arms, unsteadily making his way to his feet, pulling his hand from Kun’s.  
“This usually doesn’t happen outside, I’m sorry,” Ten said, his eyes downcast, his face void of the colour and joy it had been exuding only minutes ago. Kun watched as Ten reached for his left thigh, gripping at the muscle in anxiousness.  
“I have to go, I’m sorry!” Ten squawked, tears already falling down his cheeks. Ten turned around and began to walk the other way. He continued to walk, quicker and quicker until he had rounded the corner of the park and was out of view of Kun. Kun didn’t follow.  
He sat on the pavement, wondering what he did wrong. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was almost midnight and Kun was at his desk writing out some formulas for his research at work. He wrote several before running out of led in his mechanical pencil, and so he clicked the end until more was poking out the steel tip. He put the led to the paper of his notebook once more, only to have it snap. Kun dropped the pencil in frustration and let out a yell. What had he done wrong? Why had Ten run away like that? Did he get home safely? Was he okay…? Kun dropped his head into his hands and sighed out loud. To save him from his sulking, his phone buzzed with a message. He grabbed his phone and grumpily unlocked it to see who was bothering him. 

Ten (12:00am)  
What’s your address?

Kun’s eyes widened. Ten was messaging him. Ten was asking for his address. Why did Ten need his address?

Kun (12:00 am)  
Why do you need my address?

Ten (12:01 am)  
So, I can come and apologise.

Kun (12:01 am)  
For what? And why do you need to be at my house to apologise? At Midnight?

Ten (12:02am)  
Just give me your damn address

Kun (12:02 am)  
Fine. 

Kun had done it now. He had sent a man who he had known for about 3 days and 2 minutes his address. Regardless of his heart beating a little bit faster around the dude and his words getting jumbled up in front of him, it wasn’t a good idea. Ten left the message containing his address on “read”. Kun started to tap his foot on his hardwood floors. He began to think through all the possible scenarios that could occur if Ten showed up on his doorstep right now. Should he change out of his cotton shorts and t-shirt? Should he boil the kettle? What was the etiquette for the recipient of a midnight apology? His mind began to wander elsewhere. Why was he thinking about Ten's lips on his now? The slightly smaller man's hand on his hip. Ten on top of him. In a fit of embarrassment, Kun bunched up his fists and scrunched up his eyes. That was NOT what was going to happen. He tried to clear the thoughts from his mind so they would not rise again when Ten was in front of him. That would pose a problem. A knock interrupted his mind-cleanse. His head swung towards the direction of the door to his house at the speed of light. He checked the time: 12:35 am. He had contemplated what would take place for that long?! He stood with a jolt, hitting his knee on his desk. He yelped and hopped around, trying to hop towards the door, where someone (who he was assuming was Ten) was knocking again.  
“Just a second!” He yelled at the door, standing and trying to compose himself. His knee was aching, for sure. He straightened his shirt and neatened up his hair. He approached the door, and taking a deep breath, he opened it.  
Sure enough, there was Ten, in a hoodie and some cotton shorts, his hair mussed up and a gentle smile on his face. Kun stood, staring at the boy. There were butterflies in his stomach. He was too focused on the other’s lips- the way Ten was seemingly nervously chewing on his bottom lip was driving him crazy. All Kun wanted to do was run his hands through the man’s hair again. Ten smiled wider as Kun watched his every move.  
“Can I come in?” Ten asked, pointing towards the inside of Kun’s house. Kun snapped out of his reverie to let the poor guy in.  
“Of course! Make yourself at home! Though I wasn’t expecting you to actually come,” Kun awkwardly laughed, a shake evident in his voice. Ten slipped past him, taking off his slides at the doorstep, and stepping into Kun’s living room. He scanned the room before he sat down on the couch. Ten looked up at Kun who was still awkwardly standing in the doorway. He patted the couch cushion next to him as if to say, “come sit with me”. Kun had no choice but to swallow his nervousness and sit next to the extremely attractive man who was in his house at midnight. They settled with their legs crossed on each respective couch cushion. Ten took a breath as if he was about to tell a story. Kun leant forward, ready to listen.  
“I told you I was a fighter pilot, right?” Ten started, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his hoodie.  
“Yes,” answered Kun, watching the man’s face intently.  
"Well, you know how the Army is. We get deployed, especially my role as a pilot, I get deployed in high-tension areas very often,” Ten swallowed audibly, and Kun felt the need to hold the dark-haired man’s hand, but held back, hoping not to scare him away. So, he just nodded, acknowledging he was listening.  
"I was deployed to Iraq several years ago. In 2017. I was part of an operation where my role was to fly my aircraft over a potential hostage situation to take aerial photos for the advantage of my team in their rescue mission. It was all going well, and I was turning around to land when several projectiles were launched at my aircraft. I tried my best to manoeuvre my way out of harm’s way, that's my job, after all, airborne combat- but one of the projectiles caught my tail and my aircraft was going down. I nose-dived and crash-landed near the base of my team. Because of the way I landed, my legs were somewhat crushed in the nose of the plane." Ten paused to take a breath. He had rambled and now his mouth was dry- plus the part he hated talking about the most had come. The part that meant he was weaker than everyone else. The part that made a fool of him and haunted the back of his mind. Kun watched the tremor in Ten's breath and reached out his hand and let it rest on top of where Ten's heart should lie. Under the taut muscle, Kun could feel Ten's heart pounding, trying to escape the cage of his ribs. Kun let his hand fall slowly down the other's chest, coming to rest on top of Ten's hands, which were bunched up, holding the hem of his hoodie. Ten let out a heavy breath once more before talking once more.  
“I had excellent doctors. They managed to salvage both my legs, though there was considerable damage and I would have to be in physiotherapy for at least several years after they fully healed. I was doing my exercises diligently, but I was having unexplained and outrageous bouts of pain. The doctors couldn't figure out what the pain was from, as the physical damage had healed perfectly. Only last year after hundreds of crippling moments of pain did they come up with a diagnosis," Ten explained, tears beginning to drop from the mound of his cheeks onto their clasped hands. Kun lifted his free hand to wipe the tears away, before resting his open palm on the man's cheek, hooking his fourth finger and pinkie behind his ear. Ten let himself lean into the touch, letting a rattling breath go, and letting the tension in his body wash away like he would with the help of the ocean and the sunset. It didn’t feel so bad explaining this to Kun. The utter uselessness he had associated with himself before meeting Kun was dwindling and being replaced by hopefulness. When he had got injured all those years ago, he had woken up from his operation with no one there to hold his hand. His army mates had come to visit him and wish him well on his recovery. But his family was gone, and he had no significant other to speak of. To him, it felt like waking up was perhaps not worth it. There was no one there to listen to how hard he had to work just to open one eye. No one there to tell him he did a good job, and that they would be there for him. Why did it feel like Kun was the one that he had been missing? He was there, wiping his tears, holding his hand. Ten felt like his life might mean something to someone again.  
“They diagnosed me with Complex Regional Pain Syndrome or CRPS. The particular condition isn’t well known or well researched and doesn’t have a cure. All they know is that maybe because of some nerve damage or even a mental problem, I have to live with unbearable spells of pain on a random basis. On a good day, all I get is a bad cramp in my left leg. That’s what happened today. I had a cramp, and I always feel so helpless and embarrassed when I’m in front of someone else when it happens. So, I’m sorry I ran away. I should’ve just explained it to you then,” Ten finished, gripping at Kun’s hand, inspecting each finger with a warm gaze. Kun looked at the man in front of him, so open and trusting. He could tell that Ten was hurting. This condition had taken the life from him and made him afraid.  
“I’m so proud of you. You’re doing such a good job, Ten,” Kun whispered gently. And Ten felt the world blur around him. His heart leapt and collided with his ribcage. His blood ran warmer than before, and clouds that always settled on his mind were cleared. Hearing from the mouth of this young man that he was doing a good job felt like the sun drying up the water droplets on the petals of a pink rose. He was in safe hands. He could finally relax. All he could do was lean forward and again rest his head on the shoulder of the kind man in front of him. This time with the relief of knowing that Kun was undoubtedly there for him. Kun, as he wished, had his hands threaded through the hair of the pilot once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten had settled enough for Kun to be confident enough to begin speaking without feeling like he was breaking an all-important silence. He tapped the hand of the man that had comfortably curled up into his side.  
“Do you want to sleep here tonight? I doubt you have the energy to find your way back home right now,” Kun murmured softly. Ten shuffled about, stretching his body and escaping Kun’s embrace.  
“Is that okay with you?” Ten asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
“It’s totally fine with me. You can take my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch here,” Kun offered, standing up, walking into the kitchen just nearby to grab a glass of water for him and his guest.  
“Oh! No! It’s okay, I can take the couch, I don’t want to intrude,” said Ten with wide eyes, accepting the glass of water that Kun was holding out to him.  
"I refuse to let you sleep on the couch. I don't want to risk you being in more pain than you already are," Kun sternly mentioned, watching as Ten's cheeks warmed and reddened. That blush was very cute, thought Kun. For some reason, he wanted to watch it spread. He wanted to tease this man.  
“So, you can sleep on my bed with me. It’s a queen size. There’ll be plenty of room,” continued Kun, watching Ten’s reaction very closely. Ten blushed harder. But to Kun’s surprise, he looked up bravely and nodded.  
“Okay. Deal,” Ten accepted.  
That is how they ended up face to face on Kun’s bed, blanket spread out over them evenly. There was an unspoken silence as each man gazed at the face of the other. While Kun’s eyes roamed to watch Ten’s lips, Ten watched as Kun’s soft-looking fringe fell over his forehead. He reached out a fingertip to brush the hair away gently from his brow, letting his hand linger slightly on the man’s face. Kun’s gaze warmed slightly and he caught Ten’s hand in his before it fell to his side. He pulled their interlocked hands toward his chest and let them rest against his heart. Ten let his thumb gently caress Kun’s, almost as if he were battling Kun to see who could offer the most affectionate gesture. Kun’s stare was once again focused on Ten’s lips. They were small but plump. Kissable, in Kun’s humble opinion.  
“If you like them so much, just kiss them,” Whispered a breathless Ten. Kun watched as Ten’s lips parted invitingly with each word. Kun lifted his gaze to meet Ten’s eyes. His pupils were dilated, and the brown of his irises was honey-like under the warm light of the incandescent night-stand lamps. Neither man moved an inch. Until, with a huff, Ten lifted himself up, putting one leg over Kun’s waist, comfortably straddling the older man. Kun let out an airy gasp as Ten settled in his lap. Now Kun was laying comfortably against his pillow, with a beautiful man above him, just begging to be kissed silly. He had no self-control at this point. With his heart beating wildly, Kun reached up to weave his fingers through the scruff of Ten’s nape. He pulled Ten down to meet him, their noses touching. 

Then Ten kissed him. Ten kissed away the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. His chest gave way as all the tension emptied from his body. His heart thudded against his ribcage as if trying to make a connection with the man above him of its own accord. Kun had never felt right before this moment- the moment Ten pressed his lips gently to Kun's. Kun's lips parted slightly, welcoming the other, and Ten caught the scientist's upper lip between his own. Kun’s mind was taking flight. He could feel his blood rushing throughout his body, with an urgency he hadn’t felt before. It was like he was waking up from a long dream, his limbs, numb with sleep were coming to life again, and the flush of reality reigniting the electric pathways in his body- all because of Ten’s lips on his, and Ten’s hand flush against his hip. Ten pulled back, pressing one more fleeting peck to the border of Kun’s mouth. With a tender laugh, Ten dropped his head onto Kun’s chest.

“How’s that for chemistry?” the pilot whispered with the sound of a smile in his voice.  
“I think I’ll have to do more research,” answered Kun, capturing Ten’s smiling mouth with his once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a week later, and Ten had sent an address to Kun’s phone. Kun pressed on the address and was sent to the Google page for an airfield. Kun smiled at his screen. He would get to see Ten in his element. Another message followed the first.

Ten (9:35 am)  
You’re not scared of heights, are you?

Kun laughed. Thankfully he was not, or what he expected to occur today would be closer to torture than a date. Though- Ten said nothing about a date. Kun rolled his eyes. That man was as temperamental as the tide. One day he was kissing him like his life depended on it, then next he was asking Kun to “hang out”, purposefully avoiding any word that could label them as anything more than a pair of best buddies.

Kun (9:36 am)  
No, I’m not. What time should I show up?

Ten (9:36 am)  
11 am sharp. Don't be late!

Kun (9:37 am)  
Yes, Sir!

Kun locked his phone once more and laid back on the couch with the device resting on his chest. He sighed contentedly. Today was going to be a good day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Kun arrived at the airfield, he was not fully expecting to become even more attracted to Ten. But there the man stood, legs shoulder-width apart, arms clasped behind his back, and in his Army uniform. Disrupted camouflage pants, blousing at the ankle perfectly atop his sand-coloured boots, his belt firmly around his petite waist, overtop of his tan cotton t-shirt. His small but strong biceps peeked out from beyond the sleeves of his tee and his dog tag settled in the middle of his chest. Kun gulped and looked at the man’s face. Ten was wearing a shit-eating grin. He took several steps toward the sheepish scientist and laughed.

“You look like you’re about to combust,” Ten teased, craning his neck to look at the face of Kun who had dropped his gaze in embarrassment. Gee was the concrete was beginning to look extremely interesting.  
"Lucky you're flame retardant then," Kun answered, pulling in the pilot by his belt loops. Ten laughed and settled his arms around Kun's neck.  
“Technically only my pants are, my jacket is in my car,” Ten stated matter-of-factly, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Kun’s mouth. Before Kun could kiss back, Ten had grabbed his hand and started pulling him along.  
“Let’s go!” Ten called into the open air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kun was standing to the side as Ten chatted to another pilot. He sounded like he was discussing something important and about pilot stuff, so he didn’t try to join in, and waited patiently for Ten to pay attention to him again. He had plenty to think about while they chatted, that was for sure. The way Ten’s uniform hugged his waist. The special glint in Ten’s eyes today. Ten. Kun could think about that man all day long. His extremely pleasing train of thought was interrupted by the man himself tugging on his hand again.  
“This is my buddy Johnny, he’s going to give us an aero-tow today so we can get our bird in the sky,” Ten explained excitedly, pointing to the small two-person aircraft behind them. Kun looked at the “bird”. It was extremely small, slender construction with long, fixed wings. He hadn’t seen a plane like this before. Ten watched as he observed the aircraft. He sensed that Kun was confused.  
“It’s called a glider! It doesn’t depend on an engine, so we need a single-engine plane to get us off the ground. Basically, Johnny will just have a big rope attached to his plane that will tow us into the air with him, called an aero-tow. Once we’re at an optimum altitude, I release the aero-tow and we use the dynamic reaction of the air on the lifting surfaces of the plane to stay in the air. It’s super fun,” Ten explained, his face lighting up. Kun nodded in understanding. Ten had explained it in somewhat scientific terms- which was extremely attractive, he noted- which meant he understood much better than before how that tiny plane was going to leave the ground.  
“I had no idea a glider even existed, so this is all new to me,” laughed Kun, grinning at the pilot.  
“It’s the closest you’ll ever get to flying freely like a bird does!” cheered Ten. Johnny watched them fondly as they had this exchange.  
“I like this guy,” Johnny said to Ten, grinning and slapping Kun on the shoulder. Kun smiled at the compliment.  
“That’s enough talking, lets fly!” shouted Ten. Johnny nodded and walked toward his plane, while Ten smiled at Kun and beckoned to him to follow him towards the glider. 

Ten helped Kun climb up over the wing and into the passenger seat of the glider. Kun insisted he was capable of buckling into the five-point harness, but Ten refused to let him, and instead did the buckle for him, tightening all the straps, and grinning widely at him, giving him a pat on the head like he was a child. Kun couldn’t be mad at the man who was exuding pure joy. Ten then placed the headset over Kun’s ears and let him adjust the microphone and headband length so they sat comfortably. Ten gave a questioning look and an experimental thumbs up. Kun returned the thumbs up as if to say, “all good, I’m ready to go!”, and Ten grinned, climbing into his own seat. Ten buckled in and put his headset on as well, pressing a button on the control panel of the glider, bringing the microphones to life. 

“Testing, 1, 2, 3,” came Ten’s voice, crackling through the headset. Kun grinned and laughed into the microphone.  
“Then I guess we’re ready to go! Johnny, are we hooked up and ready to take off?” Ten spoke. Johnny’s crackling reply came quickly; “Ready for take-off,”. Kun could faintly hear Johnny’s plane’s engine begin to growl. The plane in front of them began to creep forward, and so did their glider follow. They picked up speed, reaching the end of the runway, before Johnny’s plane left the ground, their glider soon following, the air rushing past the wings. Kun couldn’t help but smile as the ground grew further and further away from them. This was always the most exciting part of a plane ride. Something about this small plane felt much more intimate with the sky around him, with only the clear dome around him shielding him from the cool air outside. He loved it. They ascended and ascended until they were high enough that Ten spoke over the radio once more.  
“Releasing aero-tow,” he said, waiting for confirmation from Johnny.  
“Releasing aero-tow,” Johnny answered.  
Ten used the quick-release mechanism in the nose of the glider, and let the rope go.  
It felt like the world has frozen for a moment. There was only Kun and Ten. A deafening silence. Then Ten’s joyful laughter came crackling over the radio as the glider began to fall back to the earth, Ten’s skilful hands guiding it into a steady forward trajectory.  
“Now where would you like to go, Kun?” Ten asked over the radio. Kun thought for a moment before answering.  
“How about we see a beach from up above?” Kun felt the need to yell over the sound of the air rushing past the surface of the glider, creating drag and keeping the aircraft in the sky.  
“The beach it is, water boy!” Ten answered.  
Soon they were above a small beach, and Kun smiled down at the waves crashing on the shore, though it looked from this height more like a little wave pool for kids like they have at waterparks. The wave that very first united them would have seemed so minuscule from so high up. But in Kun’s reality, that small wave that had done no harm but soak their clothes had been like a tidal wave of positivity in his life.  
“Isn’t it beautiful?” Ten said in a chipper tone. Kun closed his eyes, listening to Ten’s voice.  
“Very,” he answered. Ten will never know he wasn’t talking about the view.  
“They taught us how to recover from spinning in aviation school,” mentioned Ten. Kun could hear the grin in his voice.  
“Recover? As in, you’re not meant to?” Kun asked curiously. Just as he finished speaking, the world inside the tiny glider tilted as Ten purposefully spun the aircraft in a loop, “recovering” it straight after. Kun let out a yell that dissolved into laughter as his stomach flipped. Ten’s euphoric laughter filled the headset, and somehow, Kun didn’t feel afraid whatsoever. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So how come you are still able to pilot with your CRPS? I thought that would be too much of a safety problem," asked Kun in passing, as they were walking back to their cars. Ten nodded in acknowledgement, a smile still on his face. Kun assumed that asking him in his exuberant mood would result in a less upset Ten if he was going to act up upon hearing the question.  
“You know how some people with stutters or ticks don’t experience any symptoms when they are involved with music? Well it’s kind of like that for me with piloting. As long as I’m in my aircraft, I don’t have any pain. That’s one of the reasons the doctors are assuming it’s mainly a psychosomatic barrier stopping me from recovering,” Ten answered cheerfully, squeezing the hand of the scientist which he was holding.  
“I’m so glad you can still pilot. From what I saw today, you are the happiest you when you’re in the air,” Kun shared honestly, squeezing his hand back. Ten sent his happiest smile yet straight at Kun. Kun was surprised he didn’t melt on the spot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I’m so excited! I can’t believe I’m going to get to see a real-life chemistry lab! This is literally a lifelong dream,” Ten blabbered, hanging off Kun’s arm in a child-like manner. They were walking down the street towards Kun’s team’s lab. Kun had promised Ten that they would go when he had time, so approximately a week after Ten took him flying in the glider, here they were. Monday was a good day for him, since the team were off doing their individual research which all of them preferred doing from their own homes. That left the lab empty. This way he could do some simple science experiments with Ten to thrill him. He couldn’t wait to see the childlike wonder on Ten’s face.  
“I’m glad you’re so excited! If you show potential today then maybe I’ll let you join my team,” Kun teased, fully sarcastically, not expecting Ten to want such a thing. But Ten went straight as a board and beamed at Kun.  
“I would love to join your team! Please let me join your team! I know about planes!” Ten whined, pointing his finger at himself urgently. Kun blinked at him in disbelief.  
“So, you just want into my team? Is that why you’re hanging out with me?” Kun feigned grumpiness with a huff. He turned his head and crossed his arms. All that did was make Ten giggle.  
“Would you be mad if I said yes?” Ten said cheekily, getting up in Kun’s face, that huge grin still plastered to his face. Kun couldn’t keep up his pretend anger when the most beautiful man he had ever seen was looking at him like that. He turned his head and captured Ten’s lips in a tender kiss, moving his hand to lift the pilot’s chin. Ten laughed into the kiss.  
“I’ll take that as a no,” Ten continued, pulling away from Kun, putting his hand around the scientist’s waist. Kun reciprocated, pulling the man in as close as possible.  
“As long as you’re by my side, I don’t think I can get mad,” Kun said quietly. Ten blushed. Kun plucked up the courage to ask Ten what he had wanted ever since they first kissed.  
“Do you want to be my-” but before he could finish, Ten kissed the words right off of his lips with a pleading look. Kun dropped it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They stepped into Kun’s lab, and Ten’s eyes widened considerably.  
“This is so cool! Oh my gosh, it’s like a real science lab! Look at all the beakers! Are those all chemicals? Do you have any Bunsen Burners?” Ten walked around all the benches in search of new things. He reminded Kun of a cat, curiouser and curiouser, more excited the more he looked around.  
“If you want to do some experiments, then come over here, silly,” Kun laughed, waving the man-child over to his workbench, where he had set out all the items he needed for a simple set of chemical reactions. Ten skipped over excitedly, stopping right next to Kun.  
Kun reached out to the coatrack, producing a special something he had got made a couple of days ago for the aspiring scientist next to him. Ten craned his head, trying to see what Kun was hiding behind his back.  
“I got you a little something for when you come to visit my lab,” Kun offered, holding out the lab coat he was hiding to Ten. Ten only had glimpsed the white of the coat before he started squealing with pure joy.  
“You got me a lab coat? Oh my god! This is the best day of my life!” Ten turned around, putting his arms behind him and wiggling them in Kun’s face, asking for Kun to put the coat on him. So Kun obliged, sliding the white coat onto the man one sleeve at a time. He held the waist of the pilot, turning him around so they were face to face. He fixed the collar, then pulled on the lapels so that they sat straight. Ten looked down at himself, smoothing out the material and staring fondly at the breast pocket, where just above it, embroidered onto the material spelled “Ten Chittaphon”. Ten looked up at Kun with another of his blinding smiles.  
“Thank you,” was all he managed, though the tone with which he said this was the most genuine he had heard Ten speak in the several weeks they had now known each other. Kun didn’t know that he was going to adore a simple lab coat so much, but he was extremely glad he was the reason that smile graced Ten’s face.  
“Now let’s do some science! First put those gloves on, and those safety goggles too. You can never be too safe when doing science!” Kun laughed, pointing to the protective equipment he had left on his workbench for Ten. While Ten organised himself, he put on his own lab coat and his own gloves and goggles, before grabbing two of the glass chemical bottles in front of him, as well as two small beakers and one tapered-top beaker. Ten was watching Kun’s movements like a hawk as he poured out 20ml of both chemicals from their respective bottles and into the two small beakers.  
“This,” Kun lifted the first beaker, filled with a clear liquid, “is hydrogen peroxide. You’ve probably used it on cuts before?” Kun asked Ten, setting down the liquid. Ten nodded furiously, eyes wide. Kun lifted the second beaker, filled with another non-descript clear liquid.  
“This is potassium iodide. It’s a salt of stable iodine and is usually used to protect the thyroid gland during radiotherapy treatments. Can you pass me the dish soap and food colouring next to you?” Ten did as he was told, passing them to Kun.  
“When you put all these things in a beaker together, something very fun happens. What colour do you want to use?” Kun asked the anticipating pilot.  
“Red! Actually no, blue!” Ten laughed, changing his mind.  
“Or we can just use both?” Kun confirmed, pulling the blue and red dye bottles from the packaging. Ten shyly smiled.  
“Okay, now, can you pour the first beaker into this larger one for me?” Kun asked Ten, pointing to the hydrogen peroxide. Ten lifted the beaker carefully, as if he were going to break it with just a touch. He poured the clear liquid, and it settled in the bottom of the beaker. He looked at Kun for his next instructions. Kun’s mind was replaying snapshots of Ten’s cute expressions over and over. It was extremely distracting.  
“Excellent! Now, add a little bit of dish soap into the large beaker,” Kun said, passing the soap to the novice chemist. He did as he was told, once again, and stared at Kun for further instruction. Kun really was having a hard time trying to stop thinking about kissing Ten’s pouty lips.  
“Okay, now I’ll put the food colouring in. There’s a fun way to do it so we get a cool effect when the chemical reaction happens,” Kun explained, dripping the red dye down one side of the tapered neck of the beaker, and the blue down the opposite side.  
“Now for the fun part. Grab the last beaker, and on the count of three, pour it in then step back!” Kun said delightedly. Ten was practically vibrating from the anticipation. He lifted the beaker, poured quickly, placed it back down and then stepped back. He watched with wide eyes the reaction that was taking place- a snake of dense blue, red, and where they met, purple foam was coming out of the top of the large beaker. It kept going for several seconds before the chemicals were gone, and the foam was slowly dissolving away. Ten turned to Kun, his mouth hanging open. Kun began to laugh at the man. Ten started to clap his hands, the otherwise crisp sound of his clapping muted by the gloves he was wearing.  
“Kun! That was the coolest thing I have ever seen! Stop laughing, I’m not kidding! You get to do this for a job?! Please let me join your team, please? I will -”  
Ten was cut off by Kun inevitably smashing his lips onto the pilot’s. Ten’s words died in his throat, though both men continued to giggle into each kiss. His lips began to move against the other man's with practised ease. Kun groaned, moving Ten, with a hand on his waist, toward the back of the lab. He pressed his slender figure into the wall, their hips flush against each other, hands on bodies, lips on lips. The energy of their excitement translated into their movements; passionate, somewhat messy, but altogether irresistible. Kun had a feeling that he would be leaving the mess of their experiment in the lab for himself to clean tomorrow. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was days later, and they had decided to go for a drink at a local bar, and were on their way to Ten’s home, hand in hand and a little tipsy. Kun was giggling about how silly Ten looked on the dancefloor with a bit of beer in him. As graceful as a goose. Without noticing, Ten had led them down an unfamiliar alleyway. He wasn't all that focused when he was drunk. Kun sensed there was something off about where they were, but decided to ignore the gut feeling, and kept walking into the dark with Ten.  
About halfway down the alley, a man was leaning against the brick of the wall, lit cigarette in hand. He watched as the two lovebirds stumbled down the path, hands intertwined, giggling at each other. With a growl he tossed his cigarette to the ground and crushed it underneath his boot. He was sick of these fags invading his space. With one hand already forming a fist, he began to walk toward the unsuspecting pair.  
Kun noticed the large man first, storming toward them in a threatening manner. He stumbled backwards, pulling Ten by his hand. Ten watched as the man came closer. His brow furrowed and his jaw set. He pulled his hand from Kun’s and stood his ground, wincing only slightly when the man’s fist collided with his jaw. Even with his mind clouded by alcohol, he didn’t hesitate to send a blow toward the assailant’s nose. The man was sent reeling and dropped to his knee with a yell of pain. Ten turned his back to tell Kun to run away, and that was his biggest mistake. The assailant, angrier than ever, stood with a grunt, walked several steps forward, and sent a kick to the back of Ten’s left knee. It happened in slow motion. Kun screamed Ten’s name with all his might only seconds too late. He watched the pure agony flit across Ten’s face, as he was thrown forward, knees buckling from the force of the kick. A sickening crack echoed around the alley, the thudding steps of the assailant running away haunting the ears of the listeners. Kun winced as tears began to fall from his eyes. Ten hit the ground, unconscious and shivering. Kun ran forward, cradling the poor man in his arms, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes and rocking side to side.  
“Ten, Ten, please,” He begged, trying to get a response from the man, whose breaths were growing weaker, and whose body was trembling. Kun began to cry as he pulled his phone from his pocket to call an ambulance. It wasn’t long before Ten was strapped into a stretcher, and Kun was sat beside him in the ambulance rushing toward the hospital. Kun’s hand never left Ten’s, a tight, squeezing grip, and in his half-delirious state, he could have sworn Ten was squeezing back. He was so used to feeling Ten’s warm hands squeezing his with strength and affection, his drunken and hopeful senses were all too keen to ignore the cold, limp reality of his loved one’s hand. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The waiting room clock was extremely loud, noted Kun. He was on the edge of one of the plastic chairs, his hand rubbing at the itchy dried tear tracks on his cheeks. He had done all he could, told the emergency room doctors what he knew about Ten’s condition. His deployment to Iraq and the accident that occurred there. The surgery he had had done on both his legs, and his chronic pain. The doctors had taken several x-rays and weren’t optimistic about being able to repair all the damage done to Ten’s left knee. They explained he would need a full emergency reconstructive surgery and handed him the guardian consent forms. Kun knew the Army would pay for any and all medical costs in relation to Ten, but he could not help but feel worried for the future of Ten’s career as a pilot should this surgery not go well. He didn’t want to see that joyful glint gone from Ten’s eyes. Kun was usually the cool-headed person, the person everyone relied on, but as soon as he handed back the forms, filled in to the best of his ability- he hesitated when deciding what to write as his relationship to patient- and Ten was wheeled away into the operating room, he felt his personable façade begin to crack. He probably could have held it together for a while longer, but it became extremely difficult when a nurse walked out from behind the operating theatre’s doorway with Ten’s dog tag in hand. She passed it to Kun with a gentle expression on her face, then turned, leaving the identifier laying in Kun’s palm. Kun brushed a fingertip over the stamped lettering and felt his whole resolve shatter. He sobbed until he exhausted every single tear. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The surgery, for the most part, was successful. We managed to reconstruct his knee. Though his leg has been through a lot of trauma. We can’t be sure if he will make a full recovery or rehabilitate to a walking state at all. He will be fine in terms of consciousness, of course. Regardless, he is going to need rigorous physiotherapy, which I’m sure he told you is difficult and painful. Stay by his side, he’s going to need you,” The doctor spoke, a hand on Kun’s shoulder. Kun didn’t know how to feel. Ten had already been through so much pain. He knew that Ten felt lesser than even because of his CRPS. He didn’t want to see the devastation settle on Ten’s face when he woke up once more, déjà vu of his first emergency surgery coming crashing down into his conscious. Kun refused to let that happen. He was going to be there for Ten in every way he could possibly manage.  
“Thank you,” Kun managed, voice hoarse. The doctor nodded and squeezed Kun’s shoulder.  
“Let me walk you to his room,” The doctor offered, steering Kun in the right direction. Kun, without the strength to nod, followed obediently, eager to see his pilot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ever since his accident, Ten had never feared death. Perhaps it was a bi-product of coming so close that it didn't scare him anymore. He had become somewhat reckless, without a sense of value for his life. There was never anyone who valued his life for him.  
But right now, lying once again in a hospital bed, all he wanted to do was open his eyes. He wanted to be awake. Alive. If this pitch-black darkness was all that death was, he didn’t want it. He wanted to see his eyes. To hear his voice, and his gentle laugh. Watch his eyebrows raise when he said something to tease him. Rest his head on his strong chest and listen to his steady heartbeat. Ever since his accident, Ten had never feared death. Until he had Kun waiting for him to wake up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Ten finally fought against the weight of his ever-falling eyelids, and kept his eyes open, letting them focus on his surroundings, he panicked. Kun wasn’t in his immediate view. There was only a white roof, fluorescent lights, and the quiet beep of the vitals machine in the background. He tried to turn his head, but he was locked in his stiff body. He tried to let out a yell, but all that came out was a quiet groan. But it was enough. The man sitting beside him heard it. He squeezed Ten’s hand, and stood, hovering just above Ten’s face. He was as calm as ever. He looked tired, but he had a gentle smile on his face regardless. Ten felt his heart calm, his body relax. Of course, he was there. He was always there.  
“I’m so proud of you Ten, it must have been so hard for you to open your eyes. You’re so brave. Don’t worry about anything else. I’m staying right here,” Kun spoke quietly, brushing the thumb of his free hand across Ten’s browbone in a calming manner. Ten closed his eyes once more. He didn’t feel worried anymore. He was alive. Kun was waiting, and that was all he needed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been several days in the hospital, and the doctors were beginning to encourage Ten to use a wheelchair to get out of his bed and get some fresh air. Not for too long, just long enough that he still had some energy to sit up in bed and read or chat for a while. Of course, everything the doctors said went through Kun’s careful questioning first.  
“Is it okay if he bears weight on his right leg? Should we elevate his left leg in the wheelchair? If he experiences any unnecessary pain, is he able to take some more pain relief?" Kun would ask, one after the other. Ten merely sat in his bed, watching fondly the man who furrowed his brow and nodded at the doctor's answers.  
“Yes, he can bear weight on his right leg, but don’t forget your body is working much harder than it usually has to, Ten, so you are much weaker than you think,” the doctor explained, turning to Ten, though addressing Kun as well.  
“It’s always a good idea to keep his leg elevated to reduce any possible swelling that could occur. The nurses told me he is doing well and has only had one dose of pain medication today, so the good news is if he needs it later, he can have up to 3 more doses. Don’t be too brave Ten, if it hurts, make sure you let a nurse or Kun know so we can help you.” The doctor finished, smiling sympathetically at the pair.  
“Thank you, Doctor,” Ten said, smiling back. Kun repeated the same words, and let his eyes crinkle gently as the doctor walked back out the door of Ten’s room. 

Kun turned his attention back to Ten. There had been something strange about the pair even since Ten woke up only a few days ago. Ten was mellow, calm, not fazed by anything. Kun was constantly running around the injured man, doing everything he possibly could to keep him comfortable, and with at least a small smile on his face. Though they hadn't spoken about this "thing" between them. Ten had finally admitted to himself at least, that he couldn't live without Kun now. Previously, he was hesitant to accept Kun as anything more than a best friend who he wanted to kiss sometimes. He had been worried about being deployed again. Keeping connections at home while he was in the Army was one of the hardest things about the job and his least favourite thing about the job. While he would get long breaks of paid free time, that was his reward for being technically available for deployment whenever they wanted to call him up. The past few weeks had been full of joy for Ten. While he was tired now, and sore and weak, he knew that this injury was an indefinite break from any form of work for a long time. He would miss the rush of piloting an aircraft, that was for sure, but somehow, with Kun running about, with tea in hand, or a face wipe to help him freshen up, he didn't feel sad or stressed. There was something- or should he say, someone- new in his life who gave him just as much of a rush as did the rumble of the engine of his aircraft. He knew that he was finally ready to accept Kun as much more than just a friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kun had pushed him in his wheelchair, from his room to the rooftop, as Ten had requested to watch the stars. The nurses had given him the all-clear when he asked if it was okay, though they only requested he makes sure he had a blanket covering him while he was outside. Neither man said a word as they walked through the ward and into the elevator, not even when they were walking out onto the rooftop did a single sentence grace the air. Kun was struggling. He was torn. There was absolutely no way that he was going to leave Ten's side for even a single minute. He was there for anything Ten needed. But was he expecting too much of the man? They had kissed and whatnot- but what if Ten didn't really like him? Every time he had tried to ask Ten to be more than just friends, he had deflected the question in any way possible. So Kun had refrained from any contact with Ten that wasn't completely necessary. No holding hands, as much as he wanted to. No kisses, as much as Kun missed it. He would give the man time to come to him if that was what he wanted. Otherwise, he would settle for being the closest friend of the pilot.  
"I saw what you wrote as our relationship on the Guardian Consent Form," Ten spoke up, breaking the silence. The sky was black and navy and the stars were twinkling, brighter than Kun had seen them in a long time.  
“That’s what we are, isn’t it? Best friends?” Kun answered, standing behind Ten’s wheelchair, his eyes following the constellations. Ten reached behind him, grasping for one of Kun’s hands. Kun didn’t stop him and followed where Ten pulled him. He ended up in a kneeling position, beside Ten’s wheelchair, so that Ten could look him in the eye when they spoke. Ten still hadn’t let go of Kun’s hand and was instead caressing the back of his hand with a thumb.  
“I was worried before. I didn’t want to leave you here by yourself if I had to be deployed. I never wanted to get so close to you in the first place, so that you wouldn’t be hurt if one day I was gone without a word. But you’re irresistible, Kun. I can’t stay away from you,” Ten confessed, his all but calm voice wavering slightly. Kun watched as Ten looked up at the stars, a small but content smile on his lips. Kun didn’t know what to say. As tired as he was, there was something about Ten’s smile, his demeanour, that kept him going. Ten took a deep breath and dropped his gaze once more, settling his eyes so they were looking straight into Kun’s.  
“I think…I’d like for us to be more than friends,” Ten spoke quietly, an immeasurable amount of warmth in his expression. Kun felt his heart begin to beat stronger.  
“Kun…Would you be my boyfriend?” Ten asked, looking hopefully at the crouching scientist. Kun began to beam. He smiled, and he smiled with all his might. There was not any space on his face for his grin to grow any wider.  
“There is nothing I would like more than to be your boyfriend,” answered Kun, standing, so he could wrap his arms around the seated man. Though the night air was cold, their bodies were warm, and their hearts full of love. Kun pulled back to tell Ten one more thing, to make the moment that much sweeter.  
“I have some other good news for you, boyfriend,” Kun spoke cheerfully and proudly. Kun watched as Ten’s smile brightened upon hearing the word.  
“I talked with my team. They agreed that having you as part of our team as at least a consultant would be really useful, so…if you would like, there is a lab coat and a desk waiting for you in the lab when you’re ready,” Kun smiled, pulling both of Ten’s hands from his lap and holding one in each of his own. Ten’s most joyful grin had returned. Ten had never felt so wanted, so loved, and so important before. All thanks to Kun, perhaps even he now had a sense of proudness toward himself. He was now Kun’s boyfriend, after all. 

-Fin-


End file.
